


Rivals

by Skypan



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Day 1, Jaylos Week 2017, M/M, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: Jay is a tourney star, Carlos is the best of the dance squad. What happens when their clubs have to compete constantly for funding?





	Rivals

Jay is the best tourney player since Lancelot himself started the Fighting Knights in the beginning of Auradon Prep.

 

Carlos is the best dancer to ever grace the Auradon High Dance Team, and he intends to do whatever he can to help his team get to the top.

 

Unfortunately, the school has relatively little funding for all of it’s after school activities, as it has so many options. So Jay and Carlos are constantly pitched against each other for school funds and the best fundraising ideas. Both teams hate each other just as much as they’re sure their respective captains do.

 

Of course, maybe when the Fighting Knights hold a bake sale, Carlos buys three cookies specifically from Jay, but that’s probably just because he likes peanut butter so much, right? (No one mentions that Carlos hovered around the table until Jay was the only one selling)

 

And then the next week, when the Dance Squad has a car wash, maybe Jay somehow borrows someone’s car just to go get it cleaned by Carlos, but that was probably some sort of spite thing. (Maybe he stared as Carlos washed the car shirtless, and maybe he gave a little more than necessary, giving back the exact price of the cookies, but who’s counting?)

 

And then comes the week of Valentine’s Day. Disaster strikes! The Tourney Team and the Dance Squad have the same idea for a fundraiser – The classic kissing booth. Set up on opposite sides of the quad, they glare at each other across the grounds. Carlos and Jay have the most heated glares of anyone, and they somehow start moving at the same time. People stop to watch, ready for a rumble or something.

 

Carlos and Jay meet exactly in the center, the castle-like structure of the school providing the perfect dramatic backdrop. They stare into each others eyes menacingly and then Jay holds out a hand and –

 

And Carlos drops money into it.

 

Before swiftly pulling Jay down by his collar into a kiss.

 

There’s stunned silence for a few seconds, then they pull back, both grinning like idiots. Carlos holds his hand out and Jay gives him back the same few dollars before dipping Carlos and kissing him.

 

When they pull back, they’re both laughing.

 

Oh sure, maybe the rest of the school saw them as rivals, but to each other they had always been something much more.

 

**A/N: Ahh!!! It’s been so long since I wrote! I honestly don’t know if this is any good, but I wanted to participate in Jaylos week. So, here you go!**


End file.
